A computer data network often has client computers and server computers coupled in communication together by a data communication network. The server computers or other networked storage devices can include storage drives to store data. However, access to the storage drives by client computers and other devices attached to the data communication network can be less efficient that desired. Improvements can be made to networked storage systems and computer servers to improve the efficiency and performance of the access to the storage drives.